Speak
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Based off of Speak. Ally Dawson is so fun, outrageous, and talented. But then at her BFF Trish's party she called 911. No one knows or care. I mean who would ...she mute anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Ally Dawson ...how can you describe her...  
Some say mute , freak or weirdo.  
Or party crasher .  
All because she call the police.  
She lost everything her friends ...her lovely parents.  
But, No one know why she did it ,...and why she now mute.


	2. Bullshit and Buses

Ally P.O.V.  
Today the first day of the new school year.  
After the 911 call from the party , everywhere I went I get called squealer.  
So, I just stay inside all day. I have to wear the same clothes from last year.  
My parents never really paid attention to me. They just kept arguing through the night.  
The only good thing that came out of school was I was first to pick -up and last to drop - off .  
I got dress in a plain purple shirt with a black hoodies over and jeans. I waited outside  
for the bus as my parents left. The bus finally showed up,I hop on and the bus driver greeted me.  
I gave him a small smile. I stared at all the seats , and how they remind me of the incident.

**_Flash Back_****_ at Trish House_**  
"Can you believe that my parents let me stay home ?!, I'm gonna throw a huge party " Trish squealed  
" Yea but how you gonna feed like 90 people ? " I asked as I giggled  
" The party gonna be fill with skinny bitches that don't eat and 20 guys , No Problem." She said giggling  
"Sometimes I wonder how we are friends ?"I asked shaking my head  
" Ally ,We are the most popluar girls at school and we both have a future." She replies  
" Yea , Me and My music and your ..."  
" Fashion Career " She exclaim then starting swearing in spanish  
" Yea , we gonna grow old together with our husband and kids " I exclaimed  
" Last Time , I check that what BFF stands for "

_**Flash Back Ends**_

" Dawson , sit down I got more people to pick up like ...Patricia De La Rosa ' He said  
I quickly sat down , preparing for what happening next .

Trish stop talking to me after the accident , and I don't know if we still friends though.

The less popular , I got the more Trish got more .


	3. help

Sorry, fan of fiction

my stupid sister broke my laptop , so i will be unable to use my laptop or update until I can get my laptop fixed , I am setting my stories up for

temporarily adoption , please adopt so my readers doesn't miss out on my story .

- PeAcE and HARMONY


	4. I'm back baby

**Ally Pov**

**We arrived to Trish's house. It still the same a large mansion painted green and flowery. Trish change her usual attire to something more revealing . She walked out her house in a crop top and some short short with some knee high heels. I guess Trish decided it was time to lose weight.I guess being popular means changing,She walked over the bus without any school supplies or kinda weird because Trish was secretly a dork. But she kill me if I tell anyone.**

**"What ya looking at freak!"Trisha snapped me out of my thoughts.**

**"Sorry"I mumbled as I turned towards the window**

**We picked up a lot of other students , They didn't even bother sitting next to , they did had time to call me a squealer or just call me a pig.**

**I was thinking of some good songs lyrics when this strawberry blonde girl sat next to me.**

**"Oh my god, I totally love your shoes" SHe squealed**

**"thanks"I mumbled as I stare at my outdated shoes**

**"I'm Cassidy Peeples, call me Cass or Cassy ."I zoned out as she ramble on and on**

**Author Notes**

**Guess who Cassidy playing from the book/movie ...?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Speeches and Music

**Ally Pov**

I zoned out longer than I expect , but Cassidy didn't notice. I was brought out of my zoning out by a dirty blonde well build boy. He looked something I hadn't seem in a long time.

"Hey , you ok " He said flashing a charming smile

I nodded as I got up and notice everyone already left.I rushed to the main office and got my schedule

**Music 7:45- 8:45 **

**History 8:50 - 9:50**

**Science 9:55 - 10:55**

**Writing 11:00-12:00**

**Lunch 12:05 - 1:05**

**Reading 1:10-2:10**

**Math 2:15-3:15**

**Dissmal**

**I was not really a fan of my schedule but I knew by Trish new rep she would never in hell take thought it was a loser thing.I headed to first period and sat down. As every one settle in the teacher was . I always love music it was my only escape from this world.**

**But, no offensive but Mr. Moon was a total buzzkill he just spend the first five minutes of class saying that it a billion and 1 chances in the music no one a true musician.**

**Everyone was arguing that isn't the blonde boy from the bus earlier stood up and said "There are some true musician who doing what they loved not for the money or fame like Jessie J , R5 , Arianda Grande. They love music and don't care if they make it or don't. What you just said is not true and how would you know . You own half a mattress store"He said as he chuckles**

**Everyone was clapping and laughing sat the mattress thing.I decide from then on , He was my hero.**

**I guess Trish heard about the music speech and came in clapping.**

**I think she crushing on the blonde boy cause She winked at him.**

**But, he just responded with a disgusted look.I laughed silently.**

**He glances over at me and winks,I smiled and blushed as red as crimson .**

**I can easily felt two eyes burning a hole in my head, of course it was Trish butI just shrugged it off.**

**_Author Notes_**

**_Yeah I decide to update again cause my writing juices was flowing and Believe me I am trying to write longer the longer the more creative._**

**_Ok now OOC time _**

**_Trish bitchy crew girls_**

**_Only two needed _**

**_Name :_**

**_slutty or bitchy :_**

**_rich or middle class :_**

**_smart or dumb :_**

**_age :_**

**_appearances :_**

**_why they hates ally :_**

**_secretly sweet Or not :_**

**_Dark past or not :_**

**_might get pregnant in future or not : _**

**_Names that cannot be used _**

**_Jessica_**

**_Jayden_**

**_And something else to decide how to does Cassidy turn on Ally._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_R5some_**


	6. Sad songs bruise Dez Austin and Pally

Ally pov

After the cheering and giggles settle down , assigned a surprise first day of school have to write a song and perform first part is easy but performing...not so easy. Over the summer I developed stage fright and don't take cristism well.I take out my diary / songbook , that if you I will hang your by your fingers.

I'm getting a head start on the writing part.

What you guys think and please remember I don't take cristism well.

_Did you forget_

_That i was even alive,_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget about me_

Obviously it about anyone who forgot me and turn me into a loser outcast.

"Dawson .Pay attention ." said as he snap me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see he staring down at me. "Your partner is Austin "

I looked around the room , looking for a girl when the blonde boy block my way.

"Hey,I'm Austin" He said as he sent yet another charming I smile.

I always thought Austin was a girl named, my cousin name is Austin but she a girl.

Maybe it a unisex name.

"What your name.?"He asked

I'm surprise everyone knew me as squealer or Pally. Pally is a stupid ship name of me and a pig.

"Ally" I said quietly

"Huh" He asked confused as he tilted his head like a , I admit it cute.

"Ally" I said in my normal voice I hadn't use in forever

"So...Ally wanna come over my house later ?"Austin asked smiling like a kid on Christmas.

Man he so childish but it work for him .

I nodded as I went to my locker , only to see my ex best friend Trish and one of her stuckup wannabe Janie.I wonder where the another one ?**A/N I STILL NEEDED ANOTHER ONE FOR INFO GO BACK ONE CHAPTER**

You may know her as Kendra or Kenzie.

She bitchy upstuck average student.

She was my best friend when We were little but She used to be friends with ME because We were both nerdy and had braces and glasses, but she had to transfer schools for five years, and while she was transfered, she got her braces removed, started dying her hair, got colored contacts, and exchanged her old clothes with new slutty ones. By the time she was transfered back, she had stopped going by her old nickname, Janie, and started calling herself Kendra, nicknamed Kenzie. Nobody recognizes her, which is why she became popular so easily

I still miss her hair that's naturally wavy and red.

We was really close , she even told about her parents dying and living with her sick aunt.

Sometimes , I sent her glances or Just ,mail get well soon.

"Hey, Pally" Trish greeted me

I ingore her , BIG MISTAKE Trish is extremely impatient and violence .

She ended up punching in my arm leaving a blue and black bruise.

yay my first day and I already have a bruise.

The rest the day passed quickly.

I was ready to go home , but I remember my project.I waited for Austin to come through the exit 5 minutes he came out with a red head who dressed like a clown.

As Austin spotted me , He smiled. gosh He smiled a lot.

He and the red head approach me .

"Dez meet Ally"Austin said as Dez ... I think hug me.

I wince as He squeeze the bruise from earlier .

Lucky me , no one notices .

"Do you know Austin always talking about to you even though y'all must met"He exclaimed earning a whack in the head from Austin As he was as red as crimson.

I blushed at that thought and hopped in Austin yellow mustang and drove to Austin's house.

It was a two story home with Yellow shutters and green doors.

As , we walked in I notice that it look like mansion on the inside.

I didn't know my mouth was open until Austin close it and said"Never judge a book by it cover"

He tolded Dez to chill or play with some girl named Sydeny.

We went into a room that full of instruments , and sat a grand piano.

I told Austin about the lyrics from earlier.

"Ally-gator that too sad , how bout something happy" he said

Did he just call me Ally-gator ? Well it better than Pally.

"How bout you work with this

_When you're on own_

_Drowning alone and you need rope that can pull you in "_

_Wow, he a awesome singer._

_"Austin...Austy " I hear a 3 years high pitched voice._


	7. Secret

Ally pov

I turn around to see a little girl in a wheelchair , with a long dirty blonde hair and neon green little girl.

"Yes , Syd "Austin said while half smiling half concern.

"I'm hungry" She said grinning "For ice cream"

Austin frowned and shook his head , as the girl tears fell out.

"Austin , give her ice cream" I begged I barely know any of them but I feel connect somehow.

"No, she will be sugar high"Austin said still shaking his head.

"If you won't I will "I said as I grabbed I assume Austin sister wheelchair and push her on the elevator.(Moon's mansion have elevators for Sydney )

"So, cutie what your name?"I asked since I'm kidnapping her for ice cream

"Sydney Moon but call me Syd"She reply smiling. Just like Austin.

The elevator open to a sweaty Austin and I burst out while Austin was panting , we push past him into the grab the ice cream and three spoons and started to ate half a gallon before Austin came he must had knew that it was useless to stop us just grab a spoon and join in with us.I was actually surprise that none of us had brain freeze.I checked the time and decide to go I left I kissed Syd head and hug Austin who was also expecting a kiss got ice cream to the that I ran home laughing ,before remembering how my parents aren't home and how Trish not my friend anymore.

I walk in and I realize I'm hungry and order a it arrived and It was paid for.I sat on my mom new couch , which she would kill if she saw me eating pizza on it.I ate a good three slices before I heard car doors.I flipped over the cushion and ran to my room.

I switched into a tank top and shorts when my phone from Austin , he probably stole my number from my phone during the ice cream chase thing.

Austin ttexts

**Ally Text**s

Thanks to you Sydney won't sleep -Austin

**welcome see ya tomorrow -Ally **

**Totally xxAustin  
**

Oh my god he sent kisses , I think he like Ally remember your a squealer because that call the cops at Trish party. He never will like me . My only friend is my songbook is it by the way ?

I look around my room and raidEd my book bag. I couldn't find it and put on a jacket and ran out the door heading to Austin house.I didn't realize it was raining until I slipped.

But , I kept moving and arrive at Austin's house.I knocked on the door , hoping Austin open the door instead of his parents , he did and he look like he was asleep.

I shoved past until and headed to the music room and see my songbook two millimeter away from where I left songbook kept the whole background ideas to that party when my life ended.

I grabbed my book and was about to head out the door, when Austin stood in the way

"Why? While didn't you tell somebody ?Ally-gator tell me"He said as he tried to pull me in a hug. But I backed away.

I cannot believe it , He read my book .HE know that I had been ...Raped.

I sat down and cried into my knees .I was freezing from the walk , when two warm strong arms wrapped around me.I put my head on his shoulder and kept crying until slept took over.

I wake up in a king size bed with blue sheets .All of last night flooded my mind, I smelled Pancakes and Ran downstairs.I never have home cook meal since Christmas of 2000.

I walked into the kitchen and see Austin shirtless cooking and Sydney eat smiley face pancakes. She looked up smiled "Hey , Ally-gator " She said as she wheeled over to hug turned around and beam a smile at he turn around I can see his amazing abs(A/n if I could describe his abs it would be perfect , sexy, amazing ,epic and then I mention sexy)As I look at his face he was wearing s smirk and said "Like what , you see ?"

i decide to tease him and said "I seem better " I said whiling smiling

Austin mock sadness and I said in a baby voice "Did I hurt your feelings? "

Austin nodded doing the most adorable puppy dog face.

"Will a kiss make it better " I asked making concern ness

He nodded a lot more happier .

" Close your eyes " I said

He closed his eyes as I picked up Sydney out of her wheelchair and ran into a pink room .Syd and I burst out in giggles when Austin came running in.

"Best Kiss I ever had "Austin said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Syd and I just kept laughing . I stopped when Austin whisper in my ear "You gonna have to tell me who did it Alls "

**Author notes**

**Who did it ? **

**Mystery guests We know Jessica.**

**Me Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh they know my name**

**don't own anything **

**guess who raped poor ally and the mystery guest**

**hopely the guest won't torture me **

**later**


	8. Who did !

**Austin POV**

**I cannot believe My ally-gator was raped.I kill that some of a bitch but , she won't tell heart brokeinto pieces once I read this following entry :**

_**Dear Diary ,**_

_**I went to Trish fablous party.I was having so much fun dancing and socializing.**_

_**Trish introduce him to had a very alluring smile and nice biceps.**_

_**Then , he took me into the bedroom and said "Let have fun white chocolate "**_

_**I stood still , never moving as he laid me on the stripped me down and then it happen.**_

_**I am no longer a , he fell asleep .I went to find the phone.I finally found it call 911.**_

_**When the woman said "what my emergency ". I frozen , **_

_**I kept telling myself Speak Speak Speak.**_

_**The cops showed up and arrested some kids for underage drinking.**_

_**Trish got into so much , I didn't mean to.**_

_**She wouldn't even look at me. **_

_**Night songbook**_

_**The pages was stained with tears.**_

_**After the whole prank thing.I put down Sydney for her then meet Ally in my room.**_

**Ally POV**

**I did as I was told and went into Austin room.I sat on his desk chair.I started feel the ickly feeling of what happen with ...I wonder why Austin want to know had a goody two shoes , good looking fascaśde.**

**Austin walked back in and sat next to me.I moved and sat on the other side of the room.**

**"Ally I won't hurt you ."He sighed sadly**

"That what He said ". I blurted out

"Ally , please tell me "He begged

I shook my violently and bit my lip.

"Ally , tell me or or..."Austin trailed off

"Or what ?"I asked alittle scared.

"I call your parents and tell them "He said sadly as He rose up

"No , I tell you " i said sadly "It was ...Trent "

"Trent , that son of a bitch .I actually thought he was true friends "Austin shouted in a rage then He punched a hole in the wall."Austin ."I whispered as He held his hand in pain,

"Now , that you know my secret . you tell me one " I said as I stare at his arm.

"What secret ? "

"How Syd hadicapped "


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally pov**

**Austin sighs and look away with a faraway look."Sydney was a baby when it happen."He started "My uncle used to babysit us. He was so loving , fun and happy, He started drinking in front of me He started to hit me .So , When Sydney was born ...I was hoping .No praying that my parents would stay home and watch us but they never did.I basiclly took care of her changing diapers , feeding and uncle kept calling me names because I am so protective of her .One night , I tucked Sydney to sleep and went to my room.I finally went asleep when I heard loud crying and laughing.I rushed to Sydney's room and see my uncle stomping on her little baby legs " A few tears fell from his eyes.I laid his head on my chest and rubbed his arm."I found a glass vase and slammed it on his He was knocked out , I wrapped Sydney in a blanket and rode my bicycle all the way to the doctor said If it wasn't for me ,She would had , my parents found out what happen they just shrugged it off.I was ten when it happen ,So I grew up that why Syd handicapped."He finished as he cried into my , Sleep took over him and then I hear a knock on the door.**

**I opened it was Sydney with a jar of cookies in her lap."I got our afternoon snack."She giggled as She entered the room."Was Austin crying ?" She said innconnetly**

**"Ummm,... yea he had a dream about scary monster "I said randomly**

**"Sounds Scary " She said buying the lie."So , since Austin asleep let get to know each other**

**"Sure ..."I said uneasily**

**"Ok what is your biggest secret ? "She asked**

**"Ummm..." I started and couldn't finished of finish , Did my parents ever finish arguing and check on me. For God Damn sake , I skipping school.**

**Author note **

**sry it short i just had to get that sad story out there.**


	10. Death thus part me and my pain

"Alls Ally gator "Syd said as she snapped her petite fingers.

"Yes , Sid " I said masking my anger

"You never told me your secret "Syd said leaning in "I can guess it , though "

"Be my guest " I replies cockliy cause She so simple and hadn't realize the real world yet

"You like Austy " She said while smiling like a cheshire cat.

I froze in shock .

I never really thought Austin that way , I probably just his charity case.I brought myself out of thought and shook my head and replies

"He probably think that I just community services or something " I sighed

"Ally , you know your ,more than that . Your my best friend and maybe my girlfriend in the future " Austin said suddenly awake

I blushed as the thought of being Austin's girlfriend. I sighed because my life just completely horrible. My best friend dumped me . My parents don't care about me . Everyone hates me. I ending it now.

I didn't notice a few tears slipped out until Austin wipe them away.

"You okay Alls " He whispers

I nodded as went to the bathroom.I look through the cabinet for some pills.I took a overdose of prenatal vitamins. My body started to go numb and I laid down on the vision became pain is leaving me , I smiled to myself.I free . I didn't regret it when I see a petite blonde mouth was moving but I didn't hear everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes **

**Ally was knocked out for most of the school year. I know it not realistic but On FanFICTION not fan non fiction **

Ally POV

I woke up to sobbing and heavy breathe. I thought I was in heaven because of the white. It took me a second before I realized I was in the hospital. I see Austin sobbing next to me and Sydney sleeping. I gently place my hand on Austin head making him look up at me. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, the sight broke my heart.

"Ally. Alls. Ally-gator why did you tried to kill yourself ? " He asked quietly while shaking

" I was in so much pain Austin . Trish hates me . My parents don't care about me enough to show. And I was raped . I am bully everyday. I wanted to end it ."I said as tears slipped out

" Ally , I can ease the pain. But , why did you tried to leave me and Sydney ? "

" Austin believe me I don"t want to leave you guys. " I said tearfully "I love you guys "

I closed my eyes waiting for the rejection. Nut to my surprise He hugged me and said " I Love you too Ally but more than a friend "

" I -" I started to say but cut off by a kiss.

I deepen the kiss just as He bite my bottom lip for an entrance. We were interrupted by Sydney squealing my name.

Austin picked up Sydney and place her on my lap so We could hugged.

" Austin . how long was I out " I asked

" Most of the school year only a week left " He said

" WHAT !" I exclaimed " What about my homework and music project"

" I did your homework along with mine and I finish the song " He said proudly

" Can I hear it ? " I asked

He nodded as He started to play

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

I was in tear by the end of the song , And I hugged Austin and Syd tightly

" Ally , let run away together for a fresh start " Austin states

**Author nots**

**i do not own that song. But i love it .**


	12. Chapter 12

Ally Pov

" What !? " I nearly yelled as I clutched my bed spread

" You . Me . Syd . Running away al three of us. " Austin using one of his smiles.

I hesitated but nodded . Syd and Austin yelled in happiness and celebration.

" But " I interrupted " Tell me what happens while I was in a coma . "

Austin nodded sadly and told Syd to o get herself a snack .

Once Syd was out of earshot .

Austin started

**_Fb_**

**_I cannot believe Ally tried to kill herself. She put her self in a coma because them . Her parents , Trish and ...Trent. _**

**_I got dressed in a long sleeve aqua shirt and some ripped jeans. I walked to Syd 's room seeing she not there . I started to look for her and found looking the spot Ally was found nearly dead. I picked her out of her wheelchair and got her dressed. We were both unusually silent. _**

**_I dropped Sydney off at her school then headed to mine. I parked my Mustang and went straight to my locker. Which was strangely filled with girls number_**

**_I'm ...good looking . I never thought I was handsome . But now I think about maybe that the reason I had that older teacher lady wanting my number._**

**_ My thoughts was interrupted by Trish Bitch._**

**_"Hey Austy ." She said trying to sound sexy _**

**_" Don't call me that . " I said_**

**_" Ok , wanna go out for Ice cream afterschool. " _**

**_" No , I have to visit Ally in the hospital. " _**

**_" Let the bitch die. " She said sweetly_**

**_My fist clenched " Ally not a bitch , You a bitch. How do you leave your Best Friend for a stupid party accident. " _**

**_" She was called the cops , knowing everyone but Her was drunk. " _**

**_" She had a pretty good damn reason to call the cops." _**

**_" Like whAt ..." _**

**_" She was raped at your party , in your room . She couldn't find you . She needed help , You wasn't there for her. She called the cops. . When she needed you the most , you left. Her parents never notice her and you knew that. You left her. She tried killing herself because she _****_know you could _****_care less. She needed someone to lean on . You wasn't there. I hope your happy." I whispered in her ear._**

**_I left the crowd and went straight to music_**

**_ After a few groups went it was Ally and I turn._**

**_" This song is my only love Ally. _**

**_Let me be your hero_**

**_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?Would you run, and never look back?Would you cry, if you saw me crying?And would you save my soul, tonight?_**

**_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_**

**_Now would you die, for the one you love?Hold me in your arms, tonight_**

**_I can be your hero, babyI can kiss away the pain I will stand by you foreverYou can take my breath away_**

**_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?I don't care you're here, tonight_**

**_[ From: . ]I can be your hero, babyI can kiss away the painI will stand by you foreverYou can take my breath away_**

**_Oh, I just wanna hold youI just wanna hold you, oh yeahAm I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?Well I don't care you're here, tonight_**

**_I can be your hero, babyI can kiss away the pain, oh yeahI will stand by you foreverYou can take my breath away_**

**_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain(I can be your hero, baby)And I will stand by you, foreverYou can take my breath awayYou can take my breath awayAn' I can be your hero_**

Read more: ENRIQUE IGLESIAS - HERO LYRICS

the class was in tears.


	13. setting Trent straight

Austin POV

I glance at Ally who was listening intensely.

" I guess what I told Trish set her straight and She brought you a brand new wardrobe . And She came everyday apologizing and hoping you get better. " I shrugged

Ally smiled " Continue "

" FlashBack

I am so fucking mad at Trent. How could He raped someone as sweet as Ally ? That Asshole. I ran to Trent's locker and waited for him.

" Hey Aussome ." He smiled.

" Hey Asshole." I said then punches him in the face. He fell on the ground blood rushing from his nose to the ground.

" What the Hell ?" Kenzie said helping Trent up.

" I can't believe what you did to Ally." I yelled at him.

" Whatever He did , She deverse . " Kenzie hissed.

" No one ever deverse to get Rape." I shouted.

Kenzie backed away from Trent slowly " How could you ? "

" She never told me to stop." He smirked.

" Don't you think She not doing anything was a hint." I glared at him. He just shrugged.

That it.

I leaped onto of him and punched him in the face repeatedly until the school security guard pull me from him. He was badly bruised but that not enough for me.

" Get your hands off of me." I moved away from the security guard and the crowd.

" Guess What Trent Hiding from everyone. HE A FUCKING RAPIST. HE RAPED ALLY DAWSON THE NIGHT OF TRISH'S PARTY. SHE CALLED THE POLICE THERE BECAUSE OF THAT. YOU ASSHOLE ARE TREATING HER LIKE FUCKIN CRAP BECAUSE SHE A FUCKIN RAPE VICTIM. IF POSSIBLY I WOULD KILL EACH ONE OF YOU. GO TO HELL GOODBYE." I shouted then left.

"Austin , Austin Where you,going ? " Trish called after me.

" The Dawson House to set them straight ." I said still very angry.

" I'm coming with you." She smiled

I shrugged and We got in the car and left


End file.
